Bumi
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Shimizu tahu, sebagai bumi ia tidak bisa memonopoli bulan sendirian. Jadi, Shimizu terus berharap agar gerhana bulan total berlangsung setiap kali semakin lama, agar ia bisa menguasai bulannya lebih lama tanpa sedikitpun cahaya matahari yang mengganggunya. Perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'. OOC, Crackpairs, too much drama lol.
" _Ooooshhh!_ Terima kasih banyak, _Kageyama-samaaa!_ "

Suara nyaring Hinata menggema di aula olahraga itu tanpa seorang pun yang tak mendengarnya. Termasuk di dalamnya Kiyoko Shimizu. Termasuk juga di dalamnya Tsukishima Kei.

Shimizu tahu, konsentrasi si pemuda berkacamata itu akan pecah setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin, pemuda berkacamata itu akan memandang Hinata lagi dengan dingin namun berisi harapan yang sedikit redup. Biarpun Shimizu sudah berusaha mendekatinya akhir-akhir ini, pemuda itu tak juga berhenti melayangkan tatapan menyedihkan itu. Dan selanjutnya Shimizu pun juga hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dari jauh, sambil perlahan-lahan mencoba memasuki hatinya lagi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh usaha Shimizu kembali berbuah. Baru sekejap pemuda itu menatap si berisik Hinata dengan sinis seperti biasa, kini ia membalas tatapan dari jauh Shimizu. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal lalu ia menghampiri Shimizu sambil mengeluh. "Si cebol itu berisik banget. Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau Kageyama atau Yachi menginap di rumahnya?"

Mendengar keluhannya, Shimizu mau tak mau tertawa pelan. "Mungkin kamu tidak peduli, tapi mau ke sana juga?" godanya.

"Nggak akan," jawab Tsukishima cepat. "Pasti suasananya akan sangat berisik dan itu menyebalkan."

"Di rumahku nggak berisik, lho," ujar Shimizu iseng. "Aku juga bukan orang yang berisik, 'kan?"

Tsukishima menatap Shimizu dingin tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Jangan menggodaku terus. Aku sedang kesal dengan mereka bertiga."

Pandangan keduanya pun kini tak saling menatap dan sama-sama memandang ke arah Hinata dan Kageyama yang sedang memberitahu Yachi soal kedatangan _setter_ kaku itu ke rumah Hinata juga.

Tepatnya, apa yang dilihat Tsukishima adalah raut wajah ketiganya yang begitu nyaman bersama-sama.

Shimizu tahu, sebagai bumi ia tidak bisa memonopoli bulan sendirian. Bulan memang mengitarinya demi hukum alam, tapi bulan tidak bisa berhenti sedikit-sedikit melirik matahari yang menjadi sumber cahayanya.

Jadi, Shimizu terus berharap agar gerhana bulan total berlangsung setiap kali semakin lama, agar ia bisa menguasai bulannya lebih lama tanpa sedikitpun cahaya matahari yang mengganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning** **: OOC!—crackpairs inside—** **perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'—** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Milik Haruichi Furudate.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi**

 _Kiyoko Shimizu_

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, melihat Hinata pergi kesana-kemari sendirian dan menjumpai banyak orang dengan riang bukanlah pemandangan yang langka. Namun, semenjak si matahari itu berteman dekat dengan _setter_ -nya dan manajer kecil klub voli Karasuno, baru kali ini Tsukishima melihat si berisik itu jalan-jalan sendirian di koridor luar gedung sambil menyanyi-nyanyi sumbang.

Tsukishima melepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya. Kini ia memerhatikan pemuda yang kerap kali membuatnya berdebar tak tenang itu dengan intens— _mumpung_ Yamaguchi yang biasanya selalu menempel padanya itu sedang tidak ada. Hinata sedang menuju mesin penjual otomatis yang biasa dikunjungi Kageyama, rupanya. Ia membeli tiga kotak susu seraya menggumam sebal karena kalah suit dan terpaksa membelikan susu kotak itu untuk mereka bertiga.

Susu kotak? Hm, sepertinya Tsukishima sedang mendapatkan kesempatan mengerjai— _modus sih_ sebenarnya—si nomor punggung 10 Karasuno itu.

" _Hm?_ Susu kotak? Sebanyak apapun kau minum itu sepertinya kau takkan bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi, deh," ejek Tsukishima sambil mendekati Hinata dengan seringai jahilnya yang menyebalkan.

Baru mendengar nada merendahkan itu saja sudah membuat Hinata berbalik dengan kesal dan menatap Tsukishima dengan sinis. "Berisik! Namanya juga usaha! Lagi pula Yachi bilang kalau aku minum susu kotak yang sama seperti Kageyama mungkin aku juga bisa jadi setinggi dia!"

Sebelah alis Tsukishima terangkat heran. "Yachi- _san_? Kupikir ia sedikit lebih pintar, tapi ternyata sama naifnya seperti kalian," ucap Tsukishima pedas.

Mendengar ejekan terhadap Yachi tersebut, Hinata langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Tsukishima dengan sengit. "Kau boleh mengejekku dan Kageyama seburuk apapun, sesering apapun, tapi jangan pernah mengejek Yachi. Apapun itu kekurangannya."

Tangan besar Tsukishima berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hinata sekuat tenaga, tetapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming dan masih menatap Tsukishima seserius ia ketika menghadapi lawan yang kuat di saat-saat terakhir.

Baginya, Hinata yang seperti itu bisa jadi sangat merepotkan, menyebalkan, dan berada sedekat ini membuatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan memberikan sinyal bahwa ia sangat sangat senang dengan jarak setipis ini dengan Hinata. Namun, perasaannya bagai tertusuk-tusuk ketika mengingat realitasnya kenapa Hinata bisa mencengkram kerahnya seperti ini.

Kiyoko mengajarinya untuk menerima kenyataannya, tetapi pada praktiknya Hinata masih melompat-lompat di dalam benaknya.

Apalagi, sebesar apapun perasaannya terhadap manajer baru Karasuno itu, ia belum mendapatkannya. Ia masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan Tsukishima sebenarnya memiliki kesempatan yang sama besarnya dengan Kiyoko yang juga sedang berusaha membelokkan hatinya bukan?

Sebenarnya, pesona Kiyoko Shimizu bukannya tidak ada efeknya terhadap hatinya, sih. Hanya saja, setan begitu senang menggodanya untuk melirik-lirik matahari itu kembali. Matahari yang memberinya cahaya setiap harinya. Matahari yang mencintai seorang gadis penggugup.

"Yah, kau memang sangat pantas diejek," ucap Tsukishima akhirnya, di tengah ketegangan itu. "Kau pecundang yang berlindung di balik tempurung persahabatan."

Hinata melepas cengkramannya lalu menatap Tsukishima dengan bingung. "Tempurung ...? Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Tsukishima memijat keningnya pelan. Bicara dengan orang bodoh memang harus ekstra sabar. "Intinya, kau ini pengecut karena terus membiarkannya seperti itu. Hubunganmu dengan Yachi- _san_ itu."

Mendadak mata Hinata jadi berbinar-binar terharu. "Ak—aku tidak menyangka kalau Tsukishima yang bermulut pedas dan suka mengejek ini ternyata menyadari perasaanku kepada Yachi. Kupikir selama ini kamu orangnya tidak pedulian," pujinya.

Susah payah Tsukishima menahan rona merahnya yang terkadang muncul ketika Hinata memujinya. "Abaikan itu. Yang jelas, pergerakanmu yang setengah-setengah itu membuatku muak," ucap Tsukishima.

"Yah, bukan cuma kau saja, tapi si raja egois itu juga. Kalian benar-benar menjengkelkan," lanjutnya. "Kalian mengamankan Yachi- _san_ sebagai sahabat karena tahu tidak bisa mendapatkannya—dan sama sekali tidak berusaha maju untuk benar-benar mendapatkannya."

Kesal mendengar semua todongan Tsukishima, Hinata mencolok susu kotak bagiannya dengan sedotan lalu menyemprotkannya ke wajah Tsukishima. "Terima kasih telah begitu peduli terhadap urusanku—urusan kami."

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan dengan nada yang juga sangat menyebalkan," lanjut Hinata. "Aku sangat, sangat membencimu, saat ini."

Tsukishima pun mulai terpancing emosinya melihat perlawanan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku lebih, lebih lebih lebih membencimu," ucap Tsukishima sengit sembari memojokkan Hinata ke dinding gedung sekolah. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun di tempat yang terbilang umum itu.

Hinata masih menatap Tsukishima dengan berani. "Kalau kau benar membenciku, kenapa kau selalu menggangguku—dan kadang-kadang Kageyama. Jika kau benci seharusnya kau tidak perlu menghiraukanku—seperti kau benci kepada orang-orang lain. Anggap saja aku tidak ada, setidaknya di luar pertandingan dan latihan."

"Itu, jika kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah benci-membenci ini," lanjut Hinata. "Aku juga ragu ingin mengakhirinya—karena kau benar-benar menyebalkan—tetapi Yachi bilang ..."

"Yachi, Yachi, Yachi, Yachi terus yang akhir ini kau keluarkan dari mulutmu," potong Tsukishima emosi. Ia menunduk dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata agar semakin memojokkan dan mengintimidasi pemuda pendek itu. "Kau ini burung beo atau apa? Haruskan kau ulangi dan kau turuti semua yang dikatakan gadis kesayanganmu itu?"

Wajah Hinata memucat sekarang. Ia seharusnya marah, tetapi wajah Tsukishima yang memerah karena emosi benar-benar di luar dugaannya kini sampai-sampai semua amarahnya surut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Tsukishima marah—atau setidaknya semarah ini. Ini aneh, padahal di sini yang seharusnya marah kan Hinata, sebagai korban.

Tampang Tsukishima sekarang sudah tak karuan. Ia masih dalam posisi mendesak Hinata ke dinding dan menatap pemuda pendek itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Cepatlah ambil Yachi untuk dirimu sendiri dan buat aku frustasi lalu menyerah—karena menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah rumah kedua bagi siswa kelas tiga SMA yang akan menghadapi ujian. Begitu pula dengan Shimizu, Koushi, Daichi, serta Asahi. Keempatnya berkumpul di perpustakaan kecil Karasuno dan tengah mengadakan sesi _couching_. Akhir-akhir ini prestasi Asahi dan Daichi menurun karena terlalu bersemangat latihan dan Shimizu bersama Koushi memutuskan untuk membantu keduanya mempertahankan prestasi.

Siang ini, mereka sedang belajar kimia—keahlian Shimizu—sambil makan siang di bagian luar perpustakaan yang diperbolehkan makan dan minum. Shimizu menyita ponsel Daichi sementara—dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit mengerang tidak rela karena bahkan tak boleh barang mengintip _e-mail_ dari pacarnya—sampai kapten itu selesai mengerjakan sesi belajar dengannya. Sementara itu Koushi diam-diam lebih sadis lagi, ia meminjam gunting ibu kantin dan mengancam akan memotong rambut kebanggan Asahi apabila ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh belajar.

Daichi dan Asahi pun serius belajar. Selain karena terpaksa, mereka juga tak ingin pihak sekolah melecehkan mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub. Koushi juga mengajari Asahi dengan serius, sampai mengulangi soal-soal yang kira-kira belum terlalu dipahami sampai bisa diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Asahi.

Akan tetapi, lain halnya dengan Shimizu. Gadis itu sejak tadi memang mengucapkan segala macam senyawa-senyawa kimia dan teori dengan lugas dan cerdas, tapi hatinya sedang tidak di situ. Ia sedang mengajari Daichi di situ, tetapi di sisi lain memikirkan orang lain yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya.

Tsukishima Kei, anak berkacamata itu.

Jujur saja, ia awalnya sempat tak berharap apa-apa sampai tahu-tahu saja semua perhatian dan usahanya berbuah. Anak itu mulai berbalik memerhatikannya. Mungkin ia memang masih menatap mataharinya dengan sinar mata sendu, tetapi saat itu juga ia akan langsung mencari-cari Shimizu dan mencari pertolongan lewat tatapan matanya. Hal ini tentu saja membuatnya bahagia, dibanding dengan kondisinya dulu yang hanya bisa memendam perih melihat sorot mata itu tak juga beralih pandang.

Namun, seiring dengan kemajuan itu, hasrat Shimizu jadi tumbuh semakin besar. Ia ingin kedua mata anak itu berhenti memerhatikan mataharinya. Ia ingin menguasainya, semuanya, termasuk tatapan penuh perasaan itu. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar menjadi penolongnya.

Ah, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebenarnya? Percintaan itu kan hal yang tabu bagi seorang anak kelas tiga SMA yang serius sepertinya. Ia hanya ingin memikirkan ujiannya saja—maunya sih, begitu.

Lalu, setelah ia memasang _timer_ pada ponsel pintarnya sebagai batas waktu bagi Daichi untuk mengerjakan soal darinya, ia hanya bisa mencorat-coret gambar skema terjadinya gerhana bulan total di catatannya. Dimana bulannya tidak pernah pergi dari sisi gelap bumi dan tidak akan menjumpai matahari.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Shimizu bergetar keras.

"Heh? Waktunya sudah habis? Kamu pasang berapa menit sih, Shimizu? Aku baru ingin mengerjakan soal nomor lima," protes Daichi.

Shimizu meraih ponselnya dan tertegun sejenak.

"Nggak, waktunya masih lima belas menit lagi kok," sangkal Shimizu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Koushi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada urusan mendadak sebentar. Maaf, tolong awasi Daichi mengerjakan soalnya juga ya, Koushi. Waktunya lima belas menit lagi," jawab Shimizu dengan tergesa-gesa lalu berlalu dari pandangan ketiganya.

Rona merah tipis dan senyum tak wajar di wajahnya tentu tidak dilewatkan Koushi. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, melepas Shimizu-nya.

Ini lebih baik dari pada melihat Shimizu gelisah terus-terusan di sampingnya sembari menggambar skema gerhana bulan total yang menggambarkan keegoisan gadis itu, bagi Koushi.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimizu berlari secepat yang ia bisa di koridor. Sebagai manajer yang menguasai beberapa olahraga, staminanya cukup baik dan seharusnya jantungnya tak perlu berdetak secepat ini saat ia berlari kencang.

Oh, barangkali bukan kegiatan larinya yang membuat jantung itu berdetak begitu cepat. Tapi, alasan dan destinasinya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Shimizu sudah sampai di pintu keluar gedung yang ada mesin penjual minum otomatisnya. Langkahnya berhenti sebelum kakinya mencapai pintu. Alih-alih menghampiri seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya ke tempat ini lewat ponselnya itu, Shimizu malah menyembunyikan dirinya di samping pintu dan mengintip ke luar.

Tindakan itu diambilnya karena telinganya sempat mendengar isak tangis pelan dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Selain itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut acak-acakan berwarna jingga yang tengah menatapnya heran, yang sama sekali tak diperkirakan Shimizu akan ada di situ juga.

Apalagi pose keduanya itu benar-benar membuat seluruh sendi Shimizu lemas karenanya.

" _Anoo..._ Tsukishima, kamu kenapa sih? Tadi marah-marah, menelepon seseorang, lalu membuang muka begitu. Menakutkan, tahu," Hinata menginterupsi keheningan itu. "Maaf deh kalau aku mengungkit-ungkit Yachi terus. Lagi pula yang barusan tadi maksudnya apa? Karena menyukaimu, katamu?"

Shimizu menahan napas dari balik persembunyiannya. Tsukishima masih menunduk sambil mengunci Hinata di dinding, membelakangi Shimizu yang mengintipnya.

"Jangan-jangan... maksudmu adalah Yachi menyukaiku, dan kamu juga menyukai Yachi sepertiku? Makanya tadi kau bilang untuk membuatmu menyerah!" simpul Hinata dengan polos.

Tsukishima mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca namun ia menatap Hinata dengan marah. "Sepertinya berapa kali pun aku mengatakannya padamu, kamu akan terus mengatakan hal yang berbeda." Tanggapnya geram. Ia menggigiti bibirnya keras-keras dengan tangan terkepal. "Ayo, datanglah. Kumohon, datanglah. Cegah aku. Jangan biarkan aku melakukan apa yang akan kusesali nantinya." Gumam Tsukishima dengan gelisah.

Gumaman itu tentu ditunjukannya kepada gadis yang tadi diteleponnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena jika sudah menyangkut Hinata, tindakan dan ucapannya kadang bisa tidak terkontrol. Tanggapan dari Hinata pun kadang membuatnya semakin ingin menyambarnya, melakukan hal yang sangat takut akan disesalinya kelak.

Yaitu melepaskan beban perasaan sukanya kepada si pendek itu.

Dan ia yakin, untuk sekarang, hanya gadis itulah yang dapat membuatnya bertahan.

"Tsukishima... " Hinata memanggil namanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil Yachi untuk diriku sendiri."

Kedua mata Tsukishima mendelik pelan mendengar pernyataan Hinata itu.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, silakan. Biarpun aku dan Kageyama terlihat selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yachi, tapi kenyataannya baik aku maupun Kageyama tidak akan menang. Tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkan Yachi untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia pun memiliki orang lain yang ia ingin dapatkan," lanjut Hinata. "Apalagi kamu. Kamu takkan punya kesempatan sama sekali, akan kupastikan itu."

Setelah menggigiti bibirnya selama beberapa detik dengan ragu, Tsukishima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan menghentikannya sepuluh sentimeter sebelum mencapai wajahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Hei, apa kubilang tadi? Kau tidak mengerti apa maksudku, 'kan?"

Shimizu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa tanpa suara agar Tsukishima bisa menahannya.

"Memangnya maksudmu apa kalau bukan itu, hah? Katakan langsung saja, sih! Jangan berbelit-belit!" pancing Hinata yang tidak tahu akar masalahnya.

Baru kali ini Shimizu merasa ingin menelan orang bulat-bulat. Ia takut tanggapan Hinata akan membuat bulannya itu lepas kendali.

"Aku..." Tsukishima menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Didekatkannya lagi wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "... menyukai... mu..."

" _Tolong aku..."_

" _Hentikan aku..."_

" _Kumohon—"_

Begitu panggil pemuda berkacamata itu di ponselnya tadi. Ia memanggilnya ke situ untuk meminta pertolongannya. Mencegahnya mendekati sang matahari lagi. Menjauhkannya dari Hinata yang tak mau hilang dari perasaannya itu.

Tapi, biarpun Shimizu sudah ada di sana, ia tidak bisa keluar. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin Tsukishima-nya memanggilnya dengan lemah lagi seperti itu. Ia harus membuat Tsukishima mengatasi perasaannya sendiri dan memutuskan berhenti menatap matahari itu lagi.

Walau harus bertaruh sampai sejauh ini.

"Sebesar apapun rasa ibaku ini sampai membuatku terobsesi padamu, ternyata memang tidak bisa... ya... " gumam Shimizu yang kembali masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tembok persembunyiannya di samping pintu keluar itu. "Padahal kamu sudah membiarkanku memanggilmu Kei... Bahkan—"

"Shimizu!" Gumaman lemah Shimizu terhenti ketika Tsukishima tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya dengan keras. "Kiyoko Shimizu. Kelas tiga. Manajer klub kita." Lanjutnya lirih.

Jika lupa dengan keanggunan yang selama ini telah membentuk dirinya, Shimizu pasti sekarang sudah menganga lebar. Kaget.

"Kalau kedengarannya tidak nyambung, yah, bahasan ini memang terlalu berat untuk orang bodoh sepertimu." ejek Tsukishima dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Seakan mendapatkan suatu kekuatan dari kata-kata Tsukishima, Shimizu bangkit berdiri lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menghampiri Tsukishima dengan terburu-buru lalu memisahkannya dengan Hinata dan memeluk pemuda dengan postur tinggi itu dengan erat.

Seperti belum cukup dihantam dengan pengakuan aneh—yang entah benar atau tidak—dari Tsukishima barusan, Hinata dikagetkan lagi dengan datangnya sang objek pembicaraan yang langsung memeluk Tsukishima tanpa permisi. "Eeh... Shi... Shimizu- _senpai_... Itu..." Tanggapnya dengan kaku dan wajah yang memerah seluruhnya.

Tak menghiraukan keberadaan Hinata di situ, Shimizu masih memeluk Tsukishima erat-erat. "Maaf, maafkan aku, Kei," ucapnya lirih. "Aku datang. Aku akan menutupi matahari itu. Aku membuat gerhana untukmu agar kamu tidak bisa melihat dan memantulkan sinarnya lagi sekarang. Aku..."

Ekspresi Tsukishima yang sebelumnya datar dengan matanya yang nampak tengah menahan sesuatu itu mendadak cair dan seringai gelinya terbentuk. Ia balas memeluk Shimizu dengan kaku seraya menanggapi ucapannya, "aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga puitis, Nona Bumi."

Hinata saat itu juga langsung merasa dirinya sedang salah tempat lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya ke kelas, dengan berbagai kenyataan aneh yang didengarnya siang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berbintik menahan napasnya sesekali sekaligus sesak di hatinya yang menghujam berkali-kali.

Ia tidak bisa keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok tempat mesin penjual minum otomatis itu dan mencegah Tsukki-nya.

Yang disebut adalah nama Kiyoko Shimizu, bukan Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Lagipula, kapan sih namanya pernah disebut dalam keadaan penting? Tidak pernah. Sekali pun tidak pernah.

Zona amannya itu kini sudah berubah menjadi badai besar yang membukakan matanya. Memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Menghilangkan kekuatannya.

Yamaguchi ingin sekali bisa berlari secepat Hinata untuk menjauhi kenyataan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hey hey hey! Schnee balik di minggu malam ini dengan** _ **something**_ **baper lagi ohoho~** _ **Btw**_ **ini makin OOC ya HAHAHA /cri/ gapapa tapi aku tetap suka TsukkiKiyo walau hanya sebatas delusi, sama seperti cintaku pada 2D /woi**

 **Oh ya, makasih ya semua yang baca perkembangan 'Analogi yang terputus' yang ceritanya semua diputus-putus dengan analogi asal yang dibuat seenaknya huhuhu :''3 Insya Allah ini bakalan tetep lanjut sampe semuanya kebagian analogi masing-masing kok /banyak banget ya** _ **njir**_

 **Semoga analogi yang rada** _ **lebay**_ **ini memuaskan :''D**


End file.
